


Filk - Dark Arts

by errandofmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a filk based on Katy Perry's "Dark Horse" and Snape's speech from DADA class in HBP. It was a personal challenge to use more instrumentation and editing in a song, and I think it turned out decently well, though I wish it were better. </p><p>The audio file is available on my SoundCloud page here:</p><p>https://soundcloud.com/errandofmercy-1/dark-arts-wav</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filk - Dark Arts

Dark Arts - based on "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry

It’s no surprise  
You’ve shown some curiosity  
But you’d be wise  
To take my words most soberly  
The discipline of which I dare to speak  
Is mercurial  
Quite chimerical

Once you begin to trifle  
With power that can choke and stifle  
You may find, it’s hard to know, who’s in control, and who is controlled

So you want to play with magic?  
You’ll never get it back once your soul departs  
Tell me, do you dare to do this?  
Because there’s no defense against the Dark Arts  
Will you be spared?  
Or be ensnared?  
When all your thoughts  
turn shades of black

It’s quite the rush  
How could it be a sin?  
A gentle touch  
A tattoo on your skin  
But soon enough  
You start to lose your grip  
Your sense of right and wrong  
Begins to slip

That which you try to sever  
Grows back with more strength than ever  
Like a beast with many heads  
With every strike, it only spreads

So you want to play with magic?  
This sorcery is not for the faint of heart  
Tell me, do you dare to do this?  
Because there’s no defense against the Dark Arts  
Will you seize the power?  
Or be devoured?  
When darkness takes  
Everything you’ve got

You might think you’re incorruptible  
But the Dark Arts are indestructible

Take care what you set into motion   
This magic is more potent than any charm or potion

You may fall under its spell, and at first things may go well  
But all too late you’ll realize you’ve trapped yourself in hell

No matter what you do, there’s no escaping from this power  
All the sweetness of your arrogance can turn so quickly sour

This magic never slumbers, It grows stronger with each mutation  
The only way to overpower it is resisting its temptation

The Dark Arts are like a hydra, ever-changing and eternal  
Cut off one head and a new one sprouts, more clever and infernal

So you want to play with magic?  
You’ll never see the light once the spiral starts  
Tell me, do you dare to do this?  
Because there’s no defense against the Dark Arts  
Will you prevail?   
Or will you fail?  
When you attempt  
The unforgivable


End file.
